Alternate Ending
by WitchyVampireGirl
Summary: She watched him from afar, hoping to one day capture his attention. He never really noticed her until one desperate moment brought them together. Will this be the chance she's always wanted? Written for FAGE 6
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Alternate Ending**

**Written for: Gooseonline**

**Written By: WitchyVampireGirl**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: She watched him from afar, hoping to one day capture his attention. He never really noticed her until one desperate moment brought them together. Will this be the chance she always wanted? **

**Prompt used: scary movie at a cinema**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

www DOT fanfiction DOT net/community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

**BPOV**

"Remind me to never have kids," said my friend, Alice with a disgusted look on her face. Her eyes watched a harried looking mom dragging two kids out behind her, popcorn in their hair, chocolate smeared on their faces, and the distinct odor of shit wafted behind them.

I laughed at her scrunched up nose and rolled my eyes at her overly dramatic tone. "It's not that bad. Plus, that was all a case of a bad idea by mom. Those kids were way too young to sit through the movie, even if it was just ninety minutes. I would bet you a shift at the concession stand that the mom thought she would get an hour and half of down time." I snorted and shook my head.

I'd seen it more times than I could count since I started working at the AMC in Seattle. Parents see a G-rated movie come out and they instantly think they get a little "me" time.

"Still, they look like more work than they are worth, ya know," stated Alice as she popped her gum. She gave me the stink eye. "Not all of us adore kids. I just don't see the appeal."

When the last of the crowd had left the theater, we traipsed in and without a word, started cleaning up the mess that was always left behind. We had a little less than a half hour to get things cleaned up and ready for the next movie. Alice and I had cleaning theaters down to a fine art and getting it done fast was a piece of cake for us.

While some would find our job gross, and they'd be right to a point, there was one big upside if you were stuck cleaning. If you finished early you could duck into another theater and watch. If you timed it right, you could see most of a movie before you had to leave and go clean again.

That night however, there was nothing worth seeing, so we would go hang out in the projector room with Jasper, the guy Alice's been crushing on for months now. I was about ready to take measures into my own hands to get them to acknowledge that they had the hots for each other.

Twenty-five minutes later and we were done and ready to chillax. I wasn't paying attention to Alice as I followed her out into the corridor. I was too busy making sure the huge cart of trash bags didn't spill, so I didn't see pull up short and stop.

"Ommph, ouch, Bella, watch where you're going."

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to stop. What's the hold up?" I walked around to see what caused her stop, when she tried to hold me back.

"No! You don't want to see!"

But by then it was too late. I had seen. Him, with her. Edward Cullen was walking with his arm around Tanya Denali. I slumped against the door and starred at him as they walked into _Dead at Night_.

"Sorry, Bells," whispered Alice.

Not wanting her to see that I cared, I shrugged and kept moving.

**A/N: I want to say THANK YOU to my wonderful pre-readers: Mandi and Dawn! To Tammy my kick butt awesome beta and beegurl who made the beautiful banner! MWAH**

**Also, since this is a FAGE story.. I need to have it completely posted by the end of the day. So you'll get several drabble style chapters throughout the day. I hope you like it gooseonline!**

**Now.. leave me some love and I'll see you in a few?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Ready for more!?**

**EPOV**

"Ugh, I'm full," whined Tanya as she pushed her half eaten salad away from her. I bit back a laugh at her pitiful attempt to impress me with her borderline eating disorder tendencies.

Instead I made no comment, and kept eating the steak. When I was done a few minutes later, I belched to show her that I enjoyed my food. She wrinkled up her nose at first and then did her fake laugh and rubbed my arm calling me a manly man.

I fought a shiver at her touch and flagged down the waitress.

"Check please," I begged and shrugged out of Tanya's grasp, covering it by reaching for my wallet to pay.

"Um, you excited to see the movie?" I asked when the silence got a bit too loud at the table.

"Oh yes! Scary movies are my fave." She leaned closer to me which caused her wonder bra enhanced tits to rise up. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Didn't she know I could see the plastic inserts?

When the check came I slid in some cash and started for the exit. I was already tired of this date and it was barely half over. I knew the minute I agreed to go out with her that it was a mistake, but she was so fucking persistent that in a moment of inattentiveness, I caved. Without really worrying if she was following me, I hurried toward the mall entrance and made a beeline for the movie theater.

The clacking of her sky high heels told me she was keeping up and I prayed that she would stumble and twist her ankle. On second thought, if that happened, I would be forced to wait with her at the hospital and that wasn't my idea of fun.

As we waited in line to get tickets, I tried to look to see if I could see if _she _was working. I knew she was, or at least that is what I thought I overheard her telling Angela in Algebra earlier in the day. But when we were almost to the front of the line and there was no sight of her, I figured that I misunderstood. My last hope to see her would be the concessions.

With tickets in hand, I went to the concession line and scanned the staff that was scurrying about filling bags of popcorn and large cups of pop.

"What ya gonna get for us to share," simpered Tanya in my ear. I shrank back when I felt the tip of her tongue flick my lobe.

"Um, I always get popcorn, Reese's pieces and a pop. Do you want anything? I thought you were 'full' from dinner." I couldn't help but emphasize the word full. I laughed to myself when Tanya's face flushed a bit and then turned to face the menu.

Five minutes later I had my usual and Tanya had a large diet pop, sour gummy worms, pretzel, and Junior Mints. The combination almost turned my stomach, but Tanya looked gleeful when it was all pushed toward her. We quickly made our way to the movie and found some choice seats right in the middle.

I wasn't surprised when Tanya started in on her snacks. I knew the salad wasn't enough food. Hell, it's barely enough to keep rabbits alive. I timed our arrival so that we arrived just before the previews started; lessening the time I had to spend talking to her.

I was so engrossed in the movie, it was my favorite type-horror, that I forgot all about Tanya being next to me until she started to moan. I looked over, curious as to why she would be moaning, only to see her doubled over clutching her stomach.

"You okay?" I whispered.

Her only reply was to look up and spew chunks all over me.

Safe to say, we were never going out again after this.

**A/N: Let's say it together... ewwwwwwww...**

**Love is always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: your reviews make me laugh... Goose asked for another chapter..she doesn't want to be left hanging.. her wish is my command! ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

"Stop staring at the door. The movie doesn't let out for at least another forty-five minutes." Alice hip checked me and I threw her a nasty look. I knew I was being pathetic, but it was Edward. The guy I had secretly lusted over for the last two years when my hormones kicked in and told me boys were hot. Edward was the one who inspired me to pair our initials in copious amounts of little hearts on the inside of my math notebook.

I had even gotten the courage to ask him out, only to see him walk down the hall hand in hand with Bree Reynolds. They were elected as part of the Snow Court at the Winter Formal. Of course when they broke up, I was dating Tyler Crowley. That was our story; a bunch of crossed paths and missed opportunities to see if he was as good a kisser as he was in my dreams. So I vowed that senior year would be _the _year to make my move.

I huffed and rolled my eyes at Alice, deciding not to acknowledge her words. I knew she was right; I just refused to admit it. Instead I swept the rug with more vigor than was really required while I tried to keep from crying. It was just so fucking unfair. Tanya "hoochie" Denali? What the fuck was Edward thinking? She had been ridden more times than a school bus. If he wasn't so ridiculously good looking, my opinion of him would be greatly reduced.

"I'm going to the projector room, come there if you want." Her voice was soft, laced with a hint of concern. I knew she worried about my unhealthy obsession with Edward. I could have pointed out her thing with Jasper, but I wasn't that desperate.

Yet.

"Okay," I reply and turned away to walk down the hallway. I was in no mood to watch them make googly eyes at each other. When her footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, I collapsed onto a bench next to the theater Edward and Tanya walked into.

Would it be too pathetic if I walked in there to spy on them?

_Yeah, very pathetic, Bella._

Realizing I didn't want to be around when they came out, I stood up and was about to hide out in the back concession stand when the door to the theater opened. I whirled around to see Edward rushing out, holding his shirt out from his body.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," whined Tanya, who was hustling after him. Her own shirt was also wet. When the air they stirred hit me, it was with the unmistakable scent of vomit. What an interesting turn of events.

Edward looked around, wide eyed, and a bit disgusted until he landed on me.

"Bella! I need your help!"

It never occurred to me not to help. I know, pathetic. My only excuse- it was Edward and he just said he needed me.

"Follow me."

**A/N: Awww... Bella has it BAD for Edward! I had a guy like that... I would have jumped if he asked for help! Leave me some love please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aww... the love is amazing! My readers are da bomb! Now.. shall we see what kind of help Bella can offer? *waggles brows***

**EPOV**

I gave no second glance to Tanya who was blubbering her apologizes. I so wanted to flip her off, but the overwhelming stench of vomit that clung to my shirt was my first priority. Instead, I focused on Bella who was speed walking toward points unknown which was fine by me. In short order, we arrived at some hidden room that I've never noticed. Bella used her keys and ushered me in after she checked to make sure no one was looking.

The room was pitch black when she closed the door, but it was a mere seconds when she flicked on the light to illuminate that we were in a storage closet.

"Sorry, it's cramped, but I thought it would be easier to clean you up here than the bathroom." She flushed pink and I found it kind of cute.

"Thanks." I pulled my shirt over my head and heard a small squeak.

Looking over I saw Bella staring at me. Like, full on, mouth opened, eyes bugged out staring. It was kinda cool and freaky all at the same time. I gave her a smirk, because I know I've got a good body. All that training and working out for football. When she caught on that I saw her staring, her pink tinted cheeks went nuclear red.

She turned away to start digging through a huge pile and I swear she wiped her mouth as if she had been drooling. Now wouldn't _that _be cool, Bella Swan drooling over me.

"Like what you see, Bella?" I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Oh shut up! I'm not the one who took out Tanya and got puked on! I mean I thought you had more class than that Edward. She's been around Seattle more than a few times." Her words were choppy and full of anger.

If I didn't know better I would say she was upset with me. Before I could process anything further I got hit in the gut by some clothes that Bella had slung my way. The scowl on her face was magnificent in its anger.

Looking down, I saw she had found me a shirt and pair of sweatpants.

"People actually leave their clothes here?" I held them out wondering how hideous they were going to be.

"Duh, the theater is in a mall. People forget their bags and never come to claim them." She pinned me with such a glare that I actually shrank back.

"Umm, thanks." I wanted to get out of the pukey clothes, but in looking around, I had no idea where I was going to change. "Can you, umm, turn around?"

**A/N: Will she peek? I know I would! Raise your hand if you'd peek as well! Leave me some love.. they are making my day! See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You are all perves.. looking while he gets undressed! I love you all for that. Let's see what Bella's gonna do!**

**BPOV**

I spun on my heel, so furious with myself that he caught me staring. Could I have been any more of a dork? But man, it was worth the embarrassment for the brief glimpse I got of his naked chest. You could tell that sports agreed with him. I counted at least a four pack before I got side tracked by that wondrous trail of hair below his belly button.

Hallelujah! Happy trails did exist and I wanted to follow that auburn one all the way to the promised land. But my musings of jumping his bones were pushed aside when he caught me staring. Now, to add insult to injury, I was in the same room as Edward while he got naked. And I was fully clothed. Talk about karmic justice.

Could there be any crueler fate?

Yes… yes there could be, because I could hear the metal of his zipper as he worked to take off his pants. Then the whoosh as he pushed them off. In my mind's eye I could almost image what he would look like, going commando, his cock thick and erect due to my presence. I licked my lips, my mouth watering at the idea of going down on his cock. Of course the wet splat of vomit covered pants hitting the floor brought me back to stark reality.

I wasn't going down on Edward's cock and the storage room was starting to reek of vomit.

"Um, you can turn around now." His voice was soft and smooth and I wanted to jump him, and kiss him senseless. But the smell was getting worse. I pulled a garbage bag from the roll and handed it to him. May have the hots for him, but I wasn't touching clothes that had Tanya's vomit on them. A girl had to have her limits.

"Here, put your clothes in here. But if I were you, I'd burn them. Who knows what diseases she has in her body." I shuddered in revulsion at the thought. I was still pissed at him for asking her out.

"You really don't like her, do you?" His laughter echoed in the small closet.

I looked to see his green eyes were bright, and it was impossible not to smile back.

"Yeah, I mean, everyone knows she's been around." I shrugged as if to ask him why he even asked her out.

He ran his hands through his hair and I longed to be the one to do that.

"I know. The whole date was horrible. Her puking on me was just the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Then why did you go out with her?"

The words were out, but I still slapped my hands over my mouth as if I could push them back in.

Real smooth, Swan, real smooth.

**A/N: First a real vomit explosion.. now a word vomit.. I sense a theme? So.. Any guesses why he went out with her? I'm loving the reviews.. you make me smile. Keep them coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; If you haven't fallen in love with Bella yet.. this chapter will seal the deal! TRUST ME!**

**EPOV**

Her question made me pause, not because she looked horrified that she asked, but more that this was the second time she expressed her displeasure at me dating Tanya. For a second I wondered if that was because she was jealous and if she was jealous was it because _she _wanted to date me?

My head was spinning, the vomit smell was everywhere, and I still hadn't answered Bella.

"I don't know. I regretted it the moment I said yes when she asked me. I will say, in my defense, I was exhausted. I had just come off a three hour football practice and Emmett was dancing in his jock strap right behind her. I wasn't sure what I was saying yes to until she squealed."

I closed my eyes in defeat. I knew I had no one to blame but myself. A snort from Bella had me cracking open my eyes to see her shaking her head at me.

"Really? That is your excuse? You were distracted?" She busted out a loud giggle.

I huffed at her, hating she was making fun of me.

"Well, it was the date from hell, she puked on me!"

That only made her laugh louder and harder and eventually I joined her. It was a complete and utter disaster from start to finish.

"Man," panted Bella between giggles, "Wait till the rest of the school finds out!" There was an evil look in her eyes and I couldn't help but find it all a bit hot.

I had always liked Bella, she was a kind girl, funny and so fucking smart. So much so, it kinda intimidated me. She was in all AP classes and I was barely holding onto my solid B average in regular classes and that's even with tons of studying. Bella had this air about her. Not that she was better than the rest of us, but more that she was so self-confident. I had heard from Angela that Bella had her college career mapped out from what she was going to study to where she was going to attend school. I was banking on some school giving me a football scholarship and that was the extent of my college planning.

I just felt so insignificant around her, it was a weird feeling to have, since on the field, I always felt calm and in control. Bella unnerved me in crazy ways. I had even tried to ask her out one day, but a fire in the chem lab thwarted my attempt and I never got the guts to ask her again.

"Are you going to tell everyone that she puked on me?"

She threw me an exasperated look. "No. But, I will casually let it be known to Jessica that I saw her run out with puke on her shirt." She winked at me and I was a bit lost as to how that would hurt Tanya. She must have seen my bewildered expression and rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll also let it spill that people in the same theater as her said she hurled chunks all over her date. Someone will connect the dots that you were her date. Jess will have it all over school by the end of second period. You may even get a few sympathy dates." I smiled to myself when it looked as if Bella was none too thrilled at the idea of sympathy dates.

Telling myself I would hate myself if I didn't try, I started to ask her if she would go out with me, when the door was opened and the bright lights blinded us momentarily.

"Bella, there you are! Ohh, Edward, what are you doing in here?"

We both looked up to see Alice smiling at us.

Fuck my life.

**A/N: ohhhh devious Bella! I like.. do you? Alice and her piss poor timing.. rats! Leave me some love! *kisses***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok.. OK... all the after work stuff is done.. soo.. I'm ready to blast your emails with some more fun times! Ready?**

**BPOV**

"I think I'm gonna go now. Thanks for the clothes, Bella." I watched as Edward scampered out of the closet and down the hall toward the exit. I was torn between wanting to run after him and throwing us back in the closet, or yelling at Alice for ruining my perfect, okay, my semi-perfect moment with Edward.

"Deets, now!" Alice's stern command brokered no room for arguments.

"Fine, but after work. Over a Starbucks iced mocha?"

"Deal," agreed Alice.

Later that night, over iced goodness, I recounted the whole tale, from start to finish. Replaying it for Alice, I couldn't help but cringe. It was a horrible series of events. The one time I actually talk to Edward and I act like an idiot by staring at his chest, then to top it off, I have to act like a possessive freak and ask why he was dating the school skank.

"Wow! Way to make a first impression, Bella." I look up to see Alice giddy and bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, it was the worst!" I placed my forehead on the table, wishing that I could go back and redo the whole interaction with Edward.

"No, Bella. I was perfect!" gushed Alice.

"Honey, you need to stop sniffing the bleach. Did you not hear a single word I said? It was a complete disaster."

"You're only looking at it through your perspective. I'm an outside observer and I say you got him intrigued." She sat back in her chair with a triumphant smile.

"Whatever, I say you're fucked in the head. There will be no good that comes out of tonight."

The next day, I did what I had told Edward I was going to do. Once Jess got that little tidbit of information, she connected all the dots and the story spread like wildfire. By third period Tanya was being called Her Royal Vomitness and by fifth hour she was spotted crying in the bathroom.

Edward, of course, was getting all the sympathy. Girls fawned over him, and the guys high fived him for coming out the other side of his date without an STD. I was pissed at myself for making it easy for him to find another girl to date and too embarrassed to do anything about it.

My only consolation was that I would spend two hours in the same room with him, I just had to keep from staring at him like a crazy ass stalker. It was easier said than done. Of course, Edward didn't help matters by sitting at the same table as me for lunch and even better, he was right across from me.

How was I going to make it through lunch without openly ogling him?

Luckily Alice sat next to me and kept me from glancing over at him. Okay, so maybe she really didn't help all that much, my eyes constantly bounced back and forth between Edward and Alice. Eventually, she got tired of my visual tennis match and she hauled me out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, you're not fooling anyone, except Edward, but he's a clueless boy. So what the hell are you going to do about it?" She had the nerve to stand there, tapping her foot like she was waiting for me to do something.

Hello, pot meet kettle.

"What do you mean what am I going to do? There is nothing to do!" My dad said the best defense was a good offense… or was that the other way around.

"Ohh pfft. I'm calling your bluff. You want him! He's free, you're free- are you waiting for a fucking invitation?"

"Oh shut up! You have some nerve! When you gonna ask Jasper out? You've been pining after him a lot longer than I have Edward. So, you make your move, then I will!"

Those were famous last words that I would grow to regret.

**A/N: Ruh Roh! Soo.. Ya still with me? Leave me some love.. and I'll post another soon! I got to catch up on review replies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok.. I need to get to posting... this needs to be done by tonight.. soo... I'm gonna give ya a double dose.. WOO HOO!**

**EPOV**

Three days. That's how long the clothes that Bella gave me at the theater have been staring back at me. My mom had put them in a neat pile on my desk with a note to give them back to Bella. I wasn't sure why I was hesitating. It was just Bella, or at least that is what I kept trying to tell myself. Too bad my brain wasn't listening to me and kept replaying her asking me why I even went out with Tanya.

I heard the concern, the hurt and the jealousy, it was clear as day. I just had no clue what it meant. To add to the chaos in my head, there was the way Bella had been acting the last few days. I mean, if she liked me, she would give me a sign, right? Instead, it felt like she went out of her way to ignore and avoid me but then when I looked at her, she was always watching me.

Did that mean she liked me or was she crazy? Maybe it meant that I was crazy. I had been thinking about Bella more in the last four days than I had in the past two years. That had to mean something didn't it?

"Arrgghhh!" I screamed out. I had to get out of my room, those clothes were mocking me and I could handle it.

I tried to play some X-box but I couldn't concentrate. I made myself a snack but that only occupied me for a short time. I could have gone for a run but it was raining and I didn't feel like getting wet. I meandered into the study and began banging on the piano.

At first it was just random notes and scales and then I played a few Stevie Ray Vaughn songs until I just played the melody that was rolling around in my head.

"So who's the girl that's got you tied in knots?" My father's voice came from the other side of the room, my hands slipped and hit the keys in a discordant noise.

"What the f-ruck, Dad? You scared me!" He smiled at me and shook his head. "What?"

"The girl?" He pinned me with a no nonsense stare.

I slammed the cover on the piano in a hissy tantrum. "Bella."

"What's the problem? She's a sweet girl."

"The problem is that she's on my mind more than she has ever been and it's making me crazy!" I pounded my head on the cover, mortified that I confessed my problems to my Dad. How crazy was I?

"Have I ever told you about how I met your mother?" He paused, obviously expecting a reply. Still feeling like a being stubborn I shook my head, refusing to answer verbally.

His only response was to chuckle and rub my hair as he passed by to stand in front of the big bay window.

"She was a junior and I was a senior when we starting dating. I had known her since I was in seventh grade and never paid her any attention. Then one day I went to the diner in town and she was working and waited on me. She was so sweet, always smiling and winking."

I huffed in annoyance wondering if his little monologue had a point or an ending.

"From that day on, she was all I could think about and it drove me nuts. She was Esme, I had never noticed how her eyes sparkled when she smiled or that her nose scrunched up when she laughed."

"Eww, Dad, that's my mom you're talking about. Can you tone down the sap?"

"The point Edward, is that you can spend your whole life overlooking someone until one day it's impossible to do so."

"But why?" I'm not ashamed to say that I whined. I was getting impatient.

Dad shrugged. "Who knows? It could be fate or destiny. Or it could be that whatever blinders you had on have been removed and you're finally seeing what you've been missing. Whatever it is, you have a choice to make." He paused and I was compelled to look up at him.

"What's the choice?"

"To put the blinders back on or finally look at what's in front of you." With that he left the room.

**A/N: Ahhh.. sage words from Daddy C! Ok.. one more coming up! Leave love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: What is Bella up to?**

**BPOV**

I was so bored. Like so bored I was _almost_ thinking of offering my services to the front concession stand. Almost. Instead I decided that the main hallway needed another sweep. I hated the nights when Alice didn't work and that night I was extra jealous. She was on a date, with Jasper. I never thought she would have the guts to actually ask him out. Now I was in a quandary, what in the hell do I do about Edward?

I was so lost in my morose thoughts about my lack of Edward in my life that when I felt a tap on my shoulder I lost it. I whirled around, wielding my short broom like a ninja sword and whipped it around to crack my assailant in the chest. Of course there was no assailant. It was just Edward, who was now doubled over in pain clutching his chest.

"Oh shit, Edward, I'm so sorry." I tried to pry his hand away from his chest to see if there were any marks, but Edward decided at that moment to stand up and we knocked heads.

Hard.

"Ow, FUCK!" His words were a loud roar. My hands flew to my forehead where I felt a knot beginning to form.

"What the fuck?" I screamed at Edward who wasn't sure if he should clutch his chest or his head.

"What do you mean, what the fuck? You're the one who assaulted me. Remember?" His words were a mere growl and they did something funny to my insides. But stubborn pride had me bristling at his words.

"I said I was sorry. Plus, if you didn't sneak up on me, scaring me half to death I wouldn't have felt the need to protect myself." I crossed my arms and glared at him trying hard not to notice how even in pain, he looked down right sexy.

We stared at each other, neither willing to concede an inch toward a resolution. Luckily for us, or maybe not, the ending of _Dead at Night _caused a tidal wave of people to come into the hallway. We were jostled and had people walking right in the middle of our personal fight bubble. The intensity of our stare down was lost and when I could finally make eye contact with Edward I wasn't sure what I was seeing.

The anger and the pain was gone and replaced with something looking like fear and resignation. But I wasn't certain. Whatever he had going on in his head, it caused him to shake his head and mutter. I couldn't hear what he was saying, so I strained to catch a few words. But they made no sense, at least to me.

"Dad has no clue what he's talking about." He ran a hand through his hair and for a fleeting second I forgot why I was angry and wished I was those fingers. Hell, I wish I felt those fingers on me, trailing down my arm. I bet they would be soft and warm…

"Here, I thought you would want these back." He shoved a plastic bag at me and walked away. I was stunned speechless and when my mind had caught up, one look in the bag had me groaning. He had returned the clothes loaned him when the skank puked on him. When I looked up to find him, he was long gone.

For the first time in a long time, I wanted to cry. Instead, I tortured myself by working the front concession. I thought it was a fitting punishment.

**A/N: Awww... these poor tortured souls... when will they get a break? Soon.. I promise! You still loving it Goose?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ooooww! Stop twisting my arm Goose... ok..ok.. the rest coming up! hehe...**

**EPOV**

How was it impossible to be so mad at her and still think about her in a non-angry manner? That was my predicament after the incident at the theater. One minute I was pissed at her attitude toward me and the next I'd be watching her eating and wish I was her fork. I was a moody emo fuck and it was driving me crazy.

My dreams were no help either. They were a strange combination of dark storage closets and the long hallways that would never let me reach Bella. I didn't know what I was feeling or what I wanted to feel. So I did the next best thing; I threw myself into football. I worked hard and long at practices till I came home exhausted. We had a game against Garfield and I was determined we would kick their asses. The bitter defeat of last year in overtime still stung.

So I pushed Bella and her confounding actions into the deepest recesses of my mind and imagined kicking some Garfield ass. It was my strategy and I was sticking to it. Everything was going according to my plan until the game. Then things went to shit quickly and I had no one to blame but myself.

I was in the zone for the first half. I had caught six passes for close to eighty yards and one touchdown. I was pretty fucking amazing if I do say so myself! At the end of half time, we were making our way out of the locker room and back onto the field when I saw her. Bella. She was in the front row of the bleachers, standing and cheering. For a second I gave credence to the idea she came to cheer for me. So much so that as the game started once more I was convinced she came just to see me play.

So imagine my surprise when later in the third quarter we were down in Garfield's territory and I had just come off the field. Like before, my eyes glanced over to where Bella was and lo and behold, I got an eyeful. Some dipshit had his arm around Bella and she was laughing.

My stomach clenched and got a little nauseous watching her looking up at him and give him a beaming smile. It felt like a junk punch when he brushed her hair back and her cheeks flushed pink. It should have been me making her smile and blush. Anger, sadness, and rejection swirled in my head in a chaotic mess and I wanted to go beat the shit out of the asshat and drag Bella by her hair and hide her away.

Instead of doing any of that, I fixated on her and him. So much so, my head was no longer in the game. Several times coach had to scream my name to remind me to get back on the field. But the worst of it was when there was six seconds left in the game, we were down to our last play, and needed a touchdown to win. All I had to do was run down and jump and try and catch the ball. Unfortunately as I jumped I couldn't help but turn to look at Bella and the ball sailed right out of my hands and out of bounds.

As I sat in the locker room listening to the coach lambast me and shitty performance I vowed then and there, I was gonna go get the girl. The asshat couldn't have her. Bella was mine.

**A/N: Ohh man... Edward... you got it BAD! Soo.. who was with her in the stands? Don't throw rotten veggies just yet.. TRUST ME! *winks* love is appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sooo who was she hanging out with at the game... read on to find out!**

**BPOV**

"Thanks for letting me hang with you last night, Bella."

I turned back to look at Jake and gave him a soft smile. "No problem. Someone had to keep you outta trouble with Leah not there to keep you in check." I hip-checked him and continued brushing my hair. I was trying to get ready for work and my hair looked like a knotted mess after my nap.

"Has she come down from her win yet?"

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "No. She wore the damn crown all day. But I can't make fun of her. She wanted this so bad."

I nodded at him. The game last night was Garfield's homecoming and Leah was on the Homecoming Court. She was crowned Queen and no matter how much Jake joked about it, he was damned proud of her. I was just grateful he was willing to sit with me. His presence was the only thing that was keeping me from leaping onto the field and molesting Edward.

I never knew boys in football gear could be so sexy. The way those pants molded to their butt had me drooling. But then watching as he ran and jumped- it was like sports porn. Too bad he had been acting like an ass all week at school. He ignored me for the most part, but every once in a while I would feel his eyes on me. When I would look up he would quickly avert his eyes. I knew our little spat at the theater was uncalled for and I wanted to apologize to him. But when he started to ignore me, my stubborn pride reared its ugly head and taking the high road was forgotten.

"Well, it's nice chatting with ya Jake, but I got to get to work. The stuff you came for is in the garage. Charlie set it out before he left for work." He followed me to the garage and I watched him load up his truck with the tools he was borrowing. He waved as he pulled out and I made my way to my car.

Later that night, I was once again bored and was heading to hide out in the projector room when Alice sent me a text that someone was looking for me up front. All attempts to get her to spill who it was resulted in her shouty-capping me to get my ass up to the front. I rolled my eyes at her and made my way up to the front.

She had said my visitor was lounging by the huge cut out for _Dead at Night. _When the crowds parted enough for me to see who was there, I stopped dead in my tracks.

Edward.

He looked up and when he saw me, he gave me half a smile and a slow two finger wave. Like the idiot I was, I stood there, dumbfounded. His brow crinkled and his eyes lost some of their sparkle. With a deep breath he pushed away from the wall and made his way over to me. I couldn't stop my eyes as they roamed over his body. He was just in jeans and a t-shirt but he made it look good.

"Umm, hey," He mumbled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey," I croaked out. I winced at the sound of my voice.

The air around us grew thick and uncomfortable. I wanted to shift around, but felt trapped by his gaze.

"Can we talk…"

"Why did you…"

Our questions broke the silence at the same time. We laughed nervously. Mesmerized, I watched as he licked his lips and peered deep into my eyes.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?"

My hazy mind took a few minutes to process his words, but when I did I jumped at the chance to be alone with him. I nodded and motioned him to follow me. I clicked on the little radio I had with me and told my boss I was taking a break for a few minutes. I turned it off to avoid any disruptions. I sensed something big was going to happen. But most of all, I wanted a chance to make things right between us. I missed Edward and the new friendship we had started to build.

I took him to the back projector room. It was mainly used when we had several big movies coming out, otherwise it was used late at night. Nothing was going to be happening there for a few hours, it was a perfect place for privacy.

Yet, the minute the door was closed, the lock turned, and the lights on, I was so nervous to be alone with him, I wanted to run away. Instead of running, I looked at Edward who paced back and forth, his hands clutching his hair. Seeing Edward so distressed made my heart ache and I wanted to comfort him.

Before I could even talk myself out of it, I reached out and touched him, softly on the shoulder. He whirled around and the crazy look in his eyes calmed. He gave me a slow lazy smile and I couldn't help but give him one in response.

The air around us relaxed and the tension dissipated and I felt as if I could breathe once more. In a flash, Edward had his hands on my waist and he pulled me till we were just inches apart.

"I'm sorry, Bella, for everything. There was no need to get so angry." His hands flexed on my hips and electricity ran a crazy circuit in my body. I felt jittery and high all at the same time.

"It's okay, Edward. It was a stupid fight. I'm sorry too," I rasped out, so aware that he was so close.

He moved his face even closer and I swear I stopped breathing.

"I missed you," he whispered and my heart beat wildly in my chest.

"I… I…" I couldn't get my brain to work; it was sluggish at his nearness. Before I could find the words, his hands cradled my face and his lips brushed mine in a featherweight fashion. My mind went completely blank and I did the only thing I could. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. If he was going to kiss me, I was going to make sure it was done right.

**A/N: WOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOO! A kiss... hehe.. see told ya to trust me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I couldn't leave ya hanging that long with that kiss... let's see what's on Edward's mind!**

**EPOV**

Holy mother fucker! Bella Swan was kissing me. It was no grandma kiss on the cheek, it was a no holds barred lip-smacking one. I turned off my brain and enjoyed the feel of her lips on me. It was firm and soft and when she sighed I slipped my tongue in and tasted her.

Our arms wound around each other, pulling us close. I could feel her warm body as it molded to mine. Her hands clutched at my shoulders and I loved how she clung onto me. I felt the same way. As our tongues delved and teased I ran my hands down her back to the gentle curve of her ass. Her low throaty groan had me believing she liked what I was doing. My hands slipped over the swell of her ass and I started to squeeze and knead. The gasp and the grinding that Bella did on my leg confirmed she wanted this- me- as much as I wanted her.

That knowledge drove all thoughts of control and restraint out the door.

She threw back her head, exposing her throat to me, so I trailed kisses and nips down her jaw to her neck and began kissing and sucking. I gave an internal fist pump when Bella arched her neck back even more, making her tits rub against my chest and pulled me close to her by my hair. I slipped my hands up under her shirt to caress her warm skin and was rewarded with her soft whimpers.

"You smell so good, Bella," I whispered. My nose trailed all around the juncture of her neck and shoulder. A subtle fragrance of vanilla and sunshine filled my senses. It was pure Bella.

"More," she groaned. She surprised me when she moved to untuck my shirt and her hands dived underneath. Her nails lightly scored my skin, causing me to shiver from the sensations. That was all the encouragement she needed, because then she was pulling it up my body and over my head. She threw it across the room, but I cared less. She was looking at me, eyes roaming over my exposed chest. My dick was hardening in my jeans at her heated gaze.

It may have been too much too fast, but I felt so out of control when I was around Bella. She overwhelmed my brain to the point that all I could do was give in to the chaos. With slow measured movements, I moved to start unbuttoning her shirt. When she gave me a small nod of encouragement, I started on the row of buttons. Her hands moved to my chest touching and teasing me. It was almost making it hard to concentrate on removing her shirt. But the idea that I was going to see Bella's naked chest, gave me the focus I needed.

When the last button came undone, Bella lowered her arms and the shirt slid down her arms. All I could see was her tits encased in a pale pink lace bra. Her chest was heaving, making the mounds even more tempting and I licked my lips in anticipation of getting to taste them. Without warning or prodding from me, she reached between them to the clasp and clicked it open. Another shrug from her and I was staring at her perfect tits.

Carefully, I reached out and swirled my finger around a puckered nipple. It responded to my touch and it spurred me further. Cupping it, I felt its weight and lightly kneaded it. Bella had her hands once more around my neck, pulling me closer. I knew she wanted a kiss, but I had to taste her nipple. It was calling to me.

With agonizing slowness, to allow her to tell me to stop even if it would kill me, I moved toward that taut nipple. Tentatively I flicked it with my tongue and Bella moaned. I wrapped my lips around it and sucked gently.

"Oh fuck, Edward. Feels so good." Her throaty words were all the reassurance I needed that she wanted me to continue. As I sucked on the one tit, my other hand was busy pinching and rolling the other. Bella, not wanting to be left out, was licking and kissing my neck, causing ripples of lust to roll down my spine.

I switched to the other nipple, just to make sure it didn't feel left out. It also responded to my sucking and nibbling. I loved how responsive her entire body was to my touch. It made me think of being naked, on a bed and the way she would look writhing under me.

Too bad the sound of the door knob being jingled interrupted my little fantasy. We jumped apart at the sound and looked at each other like deer caught in headlights.

"Ohh shit!" Bella grabbed her clothes off the floor at the same time she pulled me to the other side of the room where we would be partially hidden by the giant projector. She spied my shirt hanging off a cut out of some type and threw it at me.

"Get dressed, stay quiet, and get down!" I raced to get dressed and we held our breath when we heard the door being opened.

Bella clutched my hand as we heard someone moving around, shuffling things back and forth. I looked over at her to see her trembling and so pale I worried she would pass out. I threw an arm around her and brought her closer, if only to provide her with some comfort.

She gave me a small, but grateful smile and I gave her one back. An odd feeling of wanting to see her to smile all the time washed over me. I knew it was the wrong time and place, but I wanted to make her happy. Leaning down I whispered the first thing that came to me.

"So, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Her eyes got wide and she bit her lip as she fought the giggles that made her chest shake and heave. With a wicked little twinkle in her eyes she bent down closer to me and I had to resist the desire to start kissing her senseless. Her warm breath tickled my ear as her lips skimmed my lobe.

"Sure, I'd love to go out with you. But, umm, Edward?"

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"I don't put out on the first date. _That's at least _a second… maybe a third date kind of thing."

**A/N; Ahhhh haaaaa... I love these two! Don't you? Ok.. just one more left... Leave me love! *smooches***


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is the end... see ya at the bottom...**

**BPOV**

I stood in front of my mirror, twisting this way and that trying to make sure I looked as perfect as I could. Alice was standing behind me with a critical eye. She had spent the last hour helping me raid my closet and manage my hair. Neither of us was into clothes and such. But we were avid, although secret readers of Cosmo, and we scoured the pages for first dates do's and don'ts.

"I think we've got the perfect mix of comfy and sexy, alluring but not slutty," drawled Alice. I rolled my eyes at her fake southern accent.

"I don't care if you hate it, it's gonna have to work. I'm tired of trying on clothes and Edward's going to be here any second." I threw my necessities into a cute little purse we found on our shopping excursion.

Just then the doorbell rang and I heard my mom scream out that Edward was at the door. I rushed down the stairs, Alice hot on my heels and when I saw Edward, I skidded to an unladylike halt.

"Hey," he greeted me, complete with smile and a wave.

"Hey," I replied, complete with blushing cheeks.

A nudge reminded me that I needed to move toward him for the date to start.

"Where you kids going today?" asked my mom and I fought a dramatic eye roll.

"I thought we would head down to the pier and then an early dinner. Later if we want, the park is having some free music."

"Sounds like fun," chirped mom as she threw me a wink. For that, the eye roll came out.

"Be back later, Mom. See ya Alice." I ushered Edward out the door and to his car quick to avoid any further embarrassment.

The ride was quiet, we spent most of it listening to Edward's favorite playlist and commenting on what we liked. It was nice to know we had similar tastes in music. The pier was fun; we walked around a craft fair that was being held. We puzzled over some abstract art and admired a guy who made cool signs out of huge pieces of metal. It was nice to finally talk to him outside of school and the movie theater.

Later, after we shared a funnel cake and a slushy, I wandered over to a lady who made bracelets out of wire and small colored beads. They caught the sun in brilliant fashion, throwing multi-hued rainbows when they caught the light. I felt Edward move up behind me and set his chin on my shoulder.

"Which one do you like?" he asked, his warm breath causing goose bumps on my arms.

"The green one. The colors are so beautiful." I prayed that he didn't make a comment that they were the same color as his eyes.

"We'll take it," he told the lady behind the table.

I whirled, surprised by Edward's proclamation. "Edward, you don't…"

"Hush," he admonished me. "I want to. A pretty bracelet for a pretty girl." I was too dazzled to put up much of a fight. All my brain registered was that Edward called me pretty. I know, I'm a spaz. A few moments later, he paid for the bracelet and had it clasped around my wrist.

"Thank you. You didn't have to." I gave him my best smile.

He just shrugged. "I know, but I wanted to." With that, he threaded his hands in mine and we finished walking through the fair. We ended up at the end of the pier, looking out at the ocean. It was there that he told me he hoped to get a football scholarship and that he had no clue what to study, so he was avoiding the whole process. I admitted I dreamed of being a special education teacher and couldn't wait for college.

Dinner was fun as we went to a little boardwalk arcade where we pigged out on greasy burgers and fries and spent too much money on the rigged games. Edward spent the most on a basketball game where he was determined to win me a stuffed dog. After a while the dude felt sorry for him and gave him the dog anyway. The look on his face when he handed it to me was priceless.

I pulled him by his belt loops and gave him a kiss right then and there. A few catcalls reminded me that we were bordering on public indecency and I reluctantly pulled away. As we were leaving the boardwalk to head toward the park, I spied a photo booth and without asking, I dragged him to it. I knew it was silly, but I wanted physical proof that I had this wonderful date with Edward.

The first picture we did the obligatory goofy faces. For the second, I just wanted a simple smiling photo. But Edward took it a step further and threw his arm around me, pulling our heads close together. The third one, he wrapped both arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. Just as the time counted out the last few seconds, his soft words tickled my skin.

"Be my girl, Bella?"

That was my favorite picture. A copy of it hung in both our lockers every day till we graduated. There was such a soft look on his face and one of surprise and disbelief on mine. I didn't care. Because in my mind, how many people got to have a picture of the best moment of their lives?

**A/N: The banner that tries real hard to represent those three pics is on my FB profile... check it out... **

**To Vampmama who put on a fabu FAGE! You're a doll!**

**To Mandi and Dawn who helped me when nothing was working...**

**To Tammy who waved her beta wand**

**To Beegurl who made a kick ass banner.. **

**I love you all!**

**Most of all to goose... I hope you liked it... it was such fun to write for you! Happy FAGE!**

**To all my readers.. I know.. its been a long time.. BUT.. I do have something in the works.. I have about 24 chapters and working on getting them beta'd... so.. be patient... I'll be back! In the mean time.. if ya didn't see.. I posted an Outtake for hockeyward.. go give it a looky if ya haven't yet! Now.. leave me some love!**


End file.
